The present invention is related to an equipment for the aeration of a rotor hub of a wind energy plant.
In modern wind energy plants, the power that is taken up from the wind by the rotor is limited by the pitch angle of the rotor wings, and is often controlled in its value thereby. The installations for changing the pitch angle, which are necessary to do this, thus in particular servomotors, control unit, energy storage element and so on, are often situated in the hub. These equipments, as well as other components in the hub, have to be protected as well as possible against disadvantageous influences from the environment.
Depending on environmental and operation conditions, at operation in very hot regions for instance, enhanced cooling of certain component parts of the pitch system is necessary, also at strong load in particular.
From patent abstracts of Japan 58065977 A it is known to provide an outlet opening on the outer side of the gondola in the region of the transition from the gondola to the rotor hub. The outlet opening has an inlet channel which is angled off in an U-shaped fashion.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide an aeration equipment of a rotor hub in a wind energy plant, which ensures sufficient aeration on the one hand, and prevents intrusion of water, dust and the like on the other hand. According to the invention, the objective is resolved by an energy plant with the features of patent claim 1. Advantageous forms of realisation are the subject matter of the subclaims.